Here Comes the Sun
by omgerinlovesloganlerman
Summary: "It was Friday night. Classes were over and done with for the week; Head Girl duties were nonexistent; and best of all: James Potter had Quidditch practice." James and Lily one-shots.
1. Here Comes the Sun

It was Friday night. Classes were over and done with for the week; Head Girl duties were nonexistent; and best of all: James Potter had Quidditch practice. That meant that Lily Evans had their joint Common Room all to herself for the next two hours.

After Lily left supper in the Great Hall, she hurried to her room in search of her record player. Finding it in the small pocket of her trunk, she charmed it back to its regular size and carried it into the Common Room. There was a square table next to the couch, and it was there that she set it down. She returned to her room for only a moment, and then set her favorite Beatles' album on the player.

George Harrison began to fill the room with 'Here Comes the Sun' and Lily couldn't help but smile. She started to sing along, her voice growing louder and more confident as the chorus came near.

**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right <strong>

At some point, Lily started to dance around the Common Room – still singing – doing crazy motions with her arms and legs. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her shoulders with an invisible partner. Suddenly, James Potter appeared, mirroring her moves. They leaned back and then forward before he took her hand. She spun under his arm and let out a loud laugh.

**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right <strong>

James shrugged out of his Quidditch robe and tossed it aside, not bothering to look where it landed. They were both laughing now, but still trying to get out the lyrics. How James knew the Muggle song, Lily wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
>And I say it's all right<br>It's all right**

James sang the last line loud and dramatically, even dropping to his knees as he did so. Lily fell back on the couch, panting, as James lay down on the floor, arms and legs spread out wide. He smirked in his usual fashion.

"Not bad Evans. Not bad at all."

* * *

><p>It was Friday night. Classes were over and done with for the week; Head Boy duties were nonexistent; and best of all: James Potter had Quidditch practice. For the next two hours or so, nothing else mattered except for getting the Quaffle through the hoops.<p>

There was a match the next morning (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin) and James had scheduled practice during dinner. He'd have Sirius and Remus bring them food from the kitchens afterwards, and then his team would get the right amount of sleep to play properly.

An hour into the practice, however, it began to storm. The sky was dark, thunder rang every few seconds, and lightning lit up the sky. Normally, James would have pushed his team through, but Donna Shacklebolt was bitching at Damacus Weasley, and everyone else was visibly miserable. He called everyone down and ended practice early, telling them to shower, eat a quick supper, and get to bed.

Looking forward to a hot shower in his private bathroom (he still couldn't believe it), James trekked through the mud up to the castle. Muttering the password to the portrait of a pretty blonde witch, James entered the Common Room.

What he found, he was most definitely not expecting. Lily Evans, the Head Girl to his Boy, was dancing around the room, singing along to a Muggle song. He knew the particular song and the band as well: The Beatles. Remus would sometimes listen to them, among others.

Before he could realize what he was doing, James run up to Lily and mimicked her dance moves. He expected her to grow irritated and possibly shut off the record player, but she only laughed as she spun under his arm.

**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right <strong>

Hearing Lily laugh pleased James to no end, and as she struggled to get out the lyrics through her giggles, James found himself laughing as well. He took off his Quidditch robe in a fashion Sirius would approve of and tossed it to the side, towards the couch.

**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
>And I say it's all right<br>It's all right**

The end of the song came near, and as James belted out the last line, he dropped to his knees and squinted his eyes. The final notes faded away and Lily fell back onto the couch, panting slightly. As James spread his arms and legs wide, he admired the way Lily's hair was mussed up, and how her chest rose with every breath. She was beautiful and he couldn't stand it.

"Not bad Evans. Not bad at all."

**A/N: This was actually sprung from a bit of head canon I posted on my blog a few weeks ago. I turned it into a one-shot!song-fic. Tell me how you like it. Lots of Love, Erin.**


	2. Any Time, Evans

When James Potter and Lily Evans began going out, Lily developed a relationship of sorts with his best mate, Sirius Black. It was a strange relationship, one that would have been unacceptable had it been any other two people. They were constantly flirting with each other, some days even confessing their undying love for the other. Jokes and conversations were strange, random, and sometimes downright awkward for those around them. Lily often used Sirius as a pillow, or even a chair, and they could be seen sharing an armchair in the Common Room many nights. No one knew quite how to describe it, so the term "Just being Sirius and Lily" became popular those first few weeks. _"Nah, that's just Sirius and Lily." _

Three weeks into Lily and the previously mentioned James' relationship, and they still hadn't kissed. James was doing his best not to muck it up with Lily, even if it meant going slow. Lily, however, was nervous. James had been with dozens of girls during his years at Hogwarts, and she had only had one proper boyfriend. What was it going to be like? Would he laugh at her lack of experience? Would something completely embarrassing happen? _Would they bump noses and knock his glasses off?_ To say Lily was terrified was an understatement.

Thursday night, James was at Quidditch practice and Lily found Sirius on the couch in the Common Room. Having been suspended from Quidditch at the end of their sixth year, he wasn't with James and therefore alone. Lily sat down next to him, not looking at him once, and stared blankly into the fire.

"Can I _help_ you, Evans?"

"I have a dilemma."

Sirius closed his book (Quidditch Through the Ages) and set it on the side table.

"Oh really, now? And what might this dilemma be, that has the oh-so-mighty Lily Evans coming to one lowly Sirius Black?

"Don't get cheeky with me. I have a problem and I don't know who else to go to."

"Got sick of Prongs already and wanted a quick shag in that broom cupboard?"

Lily slapped his arm, causing him to wince and sober up.

"Okay, okay. Shoot."

"James has kissed a lot of girls, right?"

"…Yes?"

"And he wants to kiss me, right?"

Sirius snorted. "Yes."

"And I've only kissed someone a handful of times."

"Ye- Only a handful of times? Really, Evans?"

Lily glared at him and then turned back to the fire. It took a few moments for Sirius to work it all out, but he got there in the end. His lips turned up into a sly smile and his eyes held a certain mischievous glint.

"You're nervous about snogging James." It wasn't a question.

Lily blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "Yes." She whispered

A few seconds passed until –Mphf- Sirius' lips were on hers and his hand tangled in her hair. Lily let her eyes close (his already were) and rested her hand on his jeans. They snogged for nearly a minute before Sirius pulled back and Lily stared at him, eyes wide.

He smirked. "And now you know how to snog James."

Lily let the thought process a moment and then she raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "How do you know how James snogs girls?"

Sirius put his hands up in defense. "To be fair, we were completely smashed."

Lily let out a laugh and stood up. As her foot landed on the first step to the girls' dormitories, she turned back to Sirius and smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled genuinely before waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "_Any_ time, Evans."

**A/N: Okay, a handful of you guys asked for a sequel to Here Comes the Sun. I hadn't planned on doing a sequel, but I figured I could put a bunch of my one-shots in this story. So, here's the second one. Tell me how you like it. Lots of Love, Erin. **


End file.
